The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing mirror shells of a nested shells grazing incidence mirror, in particular for extreme ultraviolet radiation (EUV) and/or x-rays. Such a nested shells grazing incidence mirror comprises several mirror shells which are typically arranged concentrically around an optical axis along which the incidence radiation enters the mirror.
Nested shells grazing incidence mirrors are used in x-ray, soft x-ray and EUV applications, e.g. in space-based x-ray telescopes or as collector mirrors or collector optics in EUV applications like EUV lithography.